The Perfect Daughter
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: This story is about a girl named Emily, who was abandoned when she was just 6 years old. Miley and Nick are 29 years old, married, have a child and love children. So when they find out about Emily they decide to adopt her and take care of her.


_**The Perfect Daughter**_

Miley and Nick are 29 years old. They've been married for 5 years and have 1 child. Her name is Anna Marie, she is 3 years old. But they always see the same girl walking alone outside, she never goes home. Her name is Emily, she's 13 years old. Her parents had abandoned her when she was only 6 years old and she has been outside ever since. Miley and Nick decide to go for a walk one day and they run into Emily. "Oh, sorry… I wasn't paying attention." Emily said shivering. "It's okay, sweetie." Miley said. "You look like your freezing!" Nick said. Emily shivers more. "I am freezing." She said after a moment. "You poor thing, why don't you come with my husband and I to our house, so you can warm up?" Miley asked. Emily nodded and they went back to their house. "Wow, what a nice place you guys have!" Emily said in amazement. "Why yes we do have ourselves a nice place." Nick agreed. Emily looked around at all the pictures they had. "What are your names?" She asked. "Well, I'm Miley and that's my husband Nick. We do have a child named Anna Marie but she's spending the night with her grandparents. What's your name sweetie?" Miley said. "I'm Emily." "Emily, ahh I love that name. It reminds of my dog I had back when I was a kid." Nick said. Emily smiled, "My parents actually named me after my great grandmother; they said she was a great singer."

"Where do you and your parents live sweetie?" Miley asked. Emily looked down and started to cry. Nick hugged her and asked, "What's wrong Emily?" She looked at the floor than at Miley and Nick. She sighed and said, "My parents abandoned me when I was only 6 years old." Both Miley and Nick felt terrible for Emily. "So you live all by yourself sweetie?" Miley asked sounding concerned. Emily shook her head no. "I don't live anywhere. I just live outside." Miley looked at Nick, he looked at her. Miley whispered to Nick, "Maybe we should adopt her." "I think your right, she needs us." He whispered back in agreement. They looked at Emily, who was staring at them. "Sweetie, how would you like it if Nick and I adopted you?" Miley asked. She smiled a little, "I'd love that!" Nick and Miley smiled and hugged her tight.

The next morning, Miley went to wake up Emily. They let her spend the night with them. "Good morning sweetie." Miley said as she entered Emily's room. "How'd you sleep?" "I slept okay, but I had a nightmare." Emily replied rubbing her eyes. "Aww, I'm sorry sweetie." Miley said while hugging her. "Are you hungry?" "More like starving!" Was her reply. They went downstairs into the dining room. Nick walks over to Miley and kisses her. "Good morning Miley!" He said. She smiled at him, "Good morning Nick!" Emily was watching them.

_**Emily's Point of view**_

I can't believe they actually want to adopt me. They seem like they'd be really nice parents but I'm just confused. It's hard enough that I've been surviving all by myself for 7 years. But then again you should always give people a chance and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Miley looked at me as if I were hurt. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked me. "Yes, I'm just thinking" I replied. I hate when people ask me if I'm okay, it's just you know weird. Obviously Miley was interested in what I was thinking about because that's what she asked. "What are you thinking about?" So, I guess I'll tell her. "I was just thinking about why you guys want to adopt me." After I told her that her and Nick both hugged me. "Why would we _not _want to adopt you sweetie? You'd make a perfect daughter!" Miley told me. Wow, I thought, Miley's really nice. I smiled, "Thanks. But I guess my parents didn't feel that way about me." "Oh, Emily your parents are awful for giving up a wonderful girl like you!" Nick said. Nick's really nice too, I thought. I guess they would be great parents to have. I just wonder what it'd be like to have a sister. How old is this Anna Marie anyways? I guess I should ask them. So I asked them, "How old is Anna Marie?" "Oh, she's 3 years old." Miley replied. Wow, she's 10 years younger than me. Well, that'd be kind of strange having a 3 year old sister. Then Miley asked me a question. "How old are you sweetie?" "I'm 13, I'll be 14 in a few months" I replied.

_**Miley and Nick's Point of view**_

Okay, so Emily would be such a sweet daughter. Hey! Miley, this is where I get to tell the story of Emily. No, this is where I get to tell it!

Miley, let me tell it first then you can. Why do you get to tell it first?! Because I said so. Yeah, whatever Nick. Anyways, as I was saying Emily's such a sweetie. Emily looked at Nick and me as if we were crazy. Well, no duh Miley. You talk too loud! Ugh, shut up Nick. I looked at Emily, she looked like was going to cry. "Sweetie, you feeling okay?" I said as I rubbed her back. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." She replied back. "Aww, I'm sorry. You can go upstairs and sleep in mine and Nick's room if you want to hunnie." I told her. So, Emily went upstairs and slept. And Nick and I talked about adopting her. You mean Miley and I. Ugh, Nick will you just give it a rest. No, now it's my turn. So yeah we started talking about adopting Emily. I definitely think we should, she's really sweet. "Nick, we should adopt Emily. She seems like a sweet girl." Miley said to me. She probably heard me whisper that. "You're right, Miley. But do we have to feel out paper work first?" I asked hoping she'd say no. But if there is paper work, she's feeling it out. "Yes, Nick there is. There's always paper work for adoptions." I sighed, "Well have fun filling it out Miles!"

_**Miley's Point of view**_

That evening Emily officially joined our family. Even Anna Marie likes her, which I'm really glad I thought she'd be jealous of Emily. I just love the fact that I can call Emily my baby too. She is one very special girl. The best thing is that she entertains Anna Marie like crazy. Tonight we're going to have family over to spread the great news about our precious Emily! Hopefully Emily won't be too shy around them, but its okay if she is.

Everyone has arrived now; Emily's fixing her new room. I just know everyone's going to love Emily as much as Nick and I. I decided to go up and check on Emily. I walked in her room and said, "Hi sweetie. How's your room coming?" Emily must have been really into decorating her room, because she jumped when I said that. "Emily, I didn't mean to scare you hunnie!" I hugged her tight. "Oh, it's okay Miley." "Sweetie, you don't have to be scared to call me mom." I hope she knows that Nick and I love her with all our heart. "Oh, I'm not scared. I just need some time to get use to it. You understand right m…mom?" She said nervously. "Oh, sweetie of course I understand. You take all the time you need, hunnie!" I hugged her again. I just love hugging Emily, she is so huggable! "How about you take a break and come with me to meet our family, kay sweetie?" "Okay."

_**Nick's Point of view**_

Once Emily came downstairs, I introduced her to the family. Emily was a little shy, but she talked more than I expected. Pretty much the whole family loves her, which I'm glad. But my brother Joe is looking at her in his 'I'm in _looovveee _look'. Which is _not_ good! First Joe is 22 and Emily's 13. And second of all Emily is his niece! Joe walks over to Emily and says, "Hello there Emily." I was watching to make sure he didn't do anything to her. Emily looked a little scared. "Uhm, hi." She said. Joe has got to be an idiot; I mean why would he have a crush on his niece? They may not be blood related but still. Joe was staring at her you know what I'm talking about. Emily got scared, so I ran to her. "Emily, what's wrong?" I hugged her tight. "Your brother Joe is starting to creep me out!" She said nearly crying. Miley obviously saw that Emily was crying, since she ran over and hugged her tight. "Emily, sweetie what's wrong?" She asked. "Joe was staring at my…my you know!" Miley hugged her and told me to go talk to Joe. So, that's exactly what I did.

_**Miley's Point of view**_

I can't believe Joe would do that to my baby. It really got to her, poor baby. "You okay baby?" I asked while holding her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just get nervous when guys look at stuff like that. I'm sorry I ruined yours and dad's night." How could she think that she ruined our night? She could never ruin anything! "Oh my gosh, hunnie you didn't ruin our night! If someone ever scares you, Nick and I will _always _be there toprotect you." I said holding her tighter. Emily soon fell asleep while I was holding her. She is so precious when she sleeps. I could just hold her all day, she is so holdable. I just love my baby so much, she is perfect. Why in the world would anyone want to abandon this sweetheart?! Nick came over to check on Emily. I asked if he talked to Joe. "Yeah, I talked to him. I told him that he better not be hitting on our baby, especially since she's his niece." He said looking at Emily sleep. Why on earth would Joe like his niece?


End file.
